This invention relates to orifices for heat exchangers and more particularly to removable orifices for a steam generator.
Orifices are required in steam generators in which steam is produced in the tubes to regulate the flow of feedwater to each individual tube and prevent instability within the steam generator. As orifices have relatively small openings, they are susceptible to damage due to erosion, corrosion or a combination thereof and in order to gain access to the inside of the tubes for cleaning, servicing and inspecting, it is desirable to provide removable orifices.
Since the steam generator comprises 10,000 or more tubes, orifices which are securely fastened to the tubes, but which can be quickly removed are important to provide economical and workable steam generator.